Twist My Fate
by Setsuna's cas
Summary: Naruto X Harry potter After getting stuck in a swirling light the characters of Naruto and Harry Potter meet each other and are forced to work together.OC,OOC, Slash, Stupidness, please read and review ON HIATUS!
1. Meet the gang

**Twist my fate **

**Summary: Naruto X Harry potter**

**After getting stuck in a swirling light, the characters of Naruto and Harry Potter meet each other and are forced to work together**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Humor/ Action/ Adventure/ Tragedy**

**A/N: Yes I know my third book up. I am having fun with this one though. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Holy shit, where the fuck are we?" Ronald Weasley cried out, looking around the room that was still swirling with color.

"Who are you?" A voice could be heard from across from them. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and had his hand up to curse somebody when someone pushed his hand down.

"We do not mean to harm you. Lower your weapons, while Setsuna gets rid of the swirling lights," A voice new to the group said, but Dumbledore did not lower his wand.

"How do we know you do not work for Voldermort ?" He snarled, not the nice old man everyone was used to. In that moment, the swirling lights went down and a lamp lit the room, showing everyone's scared faces.

A girl with long blue hair and shimmering silver eye's walked out of the shadows.

" Jade, Everything is finished. All we need to do now is talk to them. Tell them why we stuck them in a mass of swirling colors." The hand that held Dumbledore's let go and a girl stepped in the light . Her hair was pitch black, except the red streaks that filled her hair. Her eyes were a dull red, at the moment , and were as if she were bored.

"You go first, Set."

Setsuna, the blue haired girl, took a deep breath, before begging.

"Welcome, the people we have chosen from Naruto's world and Harry's world. Not many get the privilege of meeting us-"

"Who are you?" The short blond in front of them asked.

Setsuna grinned, "Good question, Naruto. My name is Setsuna Hikari," The red headed girl nodded and stood in front of Setsuna and introduced herself.

" My name is Jade Ookami. We are the gatekeepers." Only two gasp's could be heard , each coming from the older of the two groups.

"The keepers disappeared a long time ago", Jariaya argued loudly.

" Yes, exactly, 17 years, 40 days, 19 hours, and 25 minutes ago", Setsuna replied.

"They died, not even close to the gate, so how are you the gatekeepers?" Dumbledore growled, not liking the girls.

" I'll give you dead", Jade growled, extreme Chakra/Power emitting off of her. Setsuna calmly put a hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade calmed down, immediately.

" We cannot die. We only die from self-sacrifice, or birth of another gatekeeper. Now back to our original topic. you are here to train."

"what kind of training?" Naruto's voice could be heard.

" Most will b training in different areas. For example: I use Chakra best. Setsuna uses Magic best. I taught her how to work with Chakra, while I learned Magic." Setsuna smiled.

" I may not be good with chakra, but if I lose my wand or I am depleting magic fast, I use a little chakra."

"If Jade is in a fight, using boatloads of chakra at a time. She can preserve her chakra by using magic until she needs to. Magic is very easy to detect, but if you don't know what your looking for you'll never find it." Jade pointed to Neji.

" You control the Byakugan, do you not ?" Neji nodded. " Tell me, is there anything different about me?" Jade asked.

"No", Neji said, his eyes searching for anything suspicious, but finding nothing.

Jade shifted and the air in the room felt different . " Now try." Neji nodded, again putting the Byakugan to work.

This time a ball of light showed in Jade, but it was very small.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about, Hyuga number 1?" Neji nodded.

" We have paired you up into groups of two. One person from Naruto's world and One form Harry's world. You will teach each other everything you know, no matter what it is."

" Why are we doing this?" Harry asked , for the first time.

" Lord Voldermort", most people from Harry Potter's world flinched, " and Orichamaru have joined forces. They both know that if one group doesn't know something they can attack using the opposite." Setsuna tried to explain, but got confused faces.

" What she means is that if Voldermort attacks Konoha , no one will defeat him , because they don't know magic. That is why you need to learn the ways of each other", Jade laughed.

" Now back to what I was saying, you will together in this realm until you are ready. Jade and I will also take a person, Jade having a person from Harry Potters world and I having one from Naruto. You will learn to get along, or else the consequences will be dire. Do you understand?" Setsuna commanded. Everyone nodded.

" Good now on to the pairing session. When I call your name, you are to come up and meet your partner:

Sakura & Hermione

Itachi & Ronald

Naruto & Severus

Harry & Jariaya

Neji & Blaise

Hinata & Ginny

Kisame & mad-eye Moody

Dumbledore & Kakashi

Kabuto & Charlie

Temari & Bill

Gaara & Fred

Kankuro & George"

"That now leaves only two people left. Draco Malfoy, you will be working under Jade.' Jade curtsied out of stupidity and grabbed his arm leading him to the group.

" TenTen works under me. So, we are all finished."

Jade turned to the group. " Alright, now, rooms have two beds and a bathroom. They're are only 14 bedrooms. Out of the 14 bedrooms there are only two you can't have, and they are Setsuna and I. So, go find you a room."

Everyone ran for a room in pairs.


	2. GateKeepers And fights

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I might want to add that there is yaoi in this. Yuri too. For those who don't know what that is. It's slash. I didn't add that in the beginning 'cause I just finished all the pairings. (There are very few). So, On with the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter or Jade (My friends). I do own Setsuna. How I got stuck with her I'll never know but I did.**

_Chapter 2_

After everyone settled down, Setsuna and Jade led their partners to their rooms.

"Alright, TenTen. I have a reason for picking you instead of the others. You have a lot of magic in you. I'm here to teach you to control it. I know I seem crazy, but I'm not. You can go years without ever noticing you have magic." TenTen just looked at her.

"Ok, Please explain to me why, even though I should be using magic, why you chose me again?"

" Ok, let me explain this again. You have a lot of magic. The magic you use could possibly be strong enough to to take my place as gatekeeper. That is why Jade is training Draco, even though he is strong in magic, he has a lot of chakra. You will train heavily until it is time to leave. Then before you leave, you will be declared heirs of the gatekeepers. Do you understand?"

TenTen went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. She nodded, instead, only grasping half of what was said.

"No, you don't, but that's O.K. you'll understand later", Setsuna laughed at TenTen's lost face and raised an eyebrow. "Now, get to bed, Grasshopper. You will have a long day tomorrow "; Setsuna snorted, walking out their room as she did so.

In the room next to Setsuna, a huge battle of wits raged on.

"What do you mean 'I'm the next gatekeeper'?" Draco Malfoy snarled at a purple Jade.

" You have been chosen to be trained to become a walker among many worlds. You will gain the ability to work to work with TenTen and walk into any world imaginable. You will barely age and many important people will know your name. I believe Jade chose you because you remind her of her," Setsuna said walking in the room.

"No one asked your opinion", Draco growled at Setsuna. Setsuna just ignored him and walked over to Jade, whispering something in her ear.

"They have not," Jade snarled at Setsuna, staring at her incredulously.

"They have. I had to knock both of them out. I say we put down some sturdy rules tomorrow to make sure they understand that it is not a game. It is serious. Jade groaned and banged her head the closest wall to her.

"Anyway, Draco, I'm going to tell you what I told TenTen. You may be strong in magic, but you also have a great deal of chakra. So please, shut up about it until we get done teaching you."

Draco went to say something, but closed his mouth instead of retorting. "Go to bed. You'll need rest tomorrow. 'Cause Jade and I will train you so hard, you will be crying for me to kill you!"

Draco glared, but nodded before going to his bed. Setsuna and Jade walked out the room and in to the hallway. " So, who was it again?" Jade asked in the hallway.

"Fred and Kankuro are the one's who were fighting. George and Gaara were rooting them on. I don't know what started it, but I do know that they will not get along."

Jade glared at her friend. "Immature brats!"

"Yeah, well, if you had listened to me, it might have gone better! I told you that we needed rules, but NO!" Setsuna snapped.

"If you stuck the right people with the right person, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

Both girls glared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Do you think they heard us?" Setsuna mumbled quietly enough for Jade only to hear.

"I see the sand entering the room. So, let me guess we need rules." Jade snorted.

" You're just figuring that out? But right now we need to go check on those four."

In Itachi's room, Ron weasley's mouth was moving a mile a minute.

" You look funny!" Stare.

" Is it some kind of dress?" Stare

"Do you know how to talk?" Stare

"Stop staring at me!" Stare

"Your weird, you know?" Stare

"Whats with the red eyes?" Stare

"And the long hair, you look like a girl?" Stare

This went on for a while before; Itachi turned around and entered the bathroom. Yet, Ron never noticed. He kept going. On and On, until Itachi exited the bathroom.

"Do you ever shut up?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Yeah, When I..." Ron trailed off trying to think of when he did shut up.

" I thought so. Look, I hate you. Leave me alone and do as I say and you'll live." Itachi ordered. Ron blinked. Then started talking again.

'And I thought NARUTO talked' Itachi thought before lying in bed.

Anyway, Jade and Setsuna entered the room where Gaara, Kankuro, Fred and George all stood in. Jade stomped in and instantly began yelling, "you 4 should be ashamed of yourselves!" And she continued on and on for at least an hour. Gaara and the rest just stared, not even noticing Setsuna on the floor laughing.

When Jade got done, She put her hand on her hip and did a motherly pose. That was before she fell over laughing.

"I (gasp) you could (laugh) (Gasp) last that long." Setsuna choked out.

"Neither did I", Jade laughed.

Setsuna was the first to pull herself together. "Alright guys, look. I know you may not like each other , you can fight all you want. As long as you don't **Kill **Or **Seriously injure** no one. Understood?" All but one nodded.

"Gaara?" Jade said raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever", He mumbled.

" Good, now get your asses in bed!" Setsuna yelled.

A/N: Chapter 2 done. Woo-Hoo. Here are some awnsers to my reviews

ThePhantomHokage: No it's not a Naruto TenTen pairing.

SeikoTuner: I'm sry you didn't like it. It supposed to be random. at least, until about 4th or 5th chapter, then its not so random.

Demonic-little-angel: Never a nice old man. Never.


	3. The rules

A/N: Hey, sry it took me so long to update. Things have been hectic. Plus I'm running out of ideas. So Y'all need to respond. PLEASE. Anyways, On with the story.

Chapter 3- Rules

The next day came by fast and everyone woke up to the startled yell of Jade Ookami as she was doused with water by Setsuna.

"Setsuna Aislin Hikari! You are so dead!" Jade yelled, as she ran down the hall after Setsuna. After the two had a water fight, those who weren't awoken by the screams, were awoken by a bucket of water.

"I don't think we should have done that", Jade said, as they entered the kitchen where Tenten and Draco sat silently drinking there coffee.

"''Especially to Itachi. He is going to try to kill us for that", Setsuna snorted. Then a look of realization dawned on there faces.

"We forgot to show them where the kitchen was." Setsuna said, eyes wide. Both Tenten and Draco spit out there coffee.

"Oh well, They can figure out on there on how to get here. Might take a couple hours, other than that, they'll get here."

A couple hours later

"OK, Where the hell are they?" Jade asked, finishing eating her fourth burrito.

"Lets go see where they are at Jade." Setsuna said. Jade looked at Setsuna food hanging out of her nouth.

"I don't wanna. I want to stay right here." Jade whined, grabbing on to the table.

"No, Jade. You are coming with me." Setsuna growled, grabbing Jades chair.

"If you can get me first", Jade said before running away.

A few minutes later

Setsuna and Jade walked down the dark hallway of the house. No one was seen at all, making Setsuna wonder if Orochimaru had attacked and taken them. They kept walking, Finally coming upon Someone screaming. Setsuna and Jade took off running and finally presenting themselves to the door of where the scream came from.

"You don't think they found a way to get it, do you Jade?" Setsuna asked wide eyed.

" I hope not." Jade said, before pushing the door open.

(I think I'll leave it right here... I'm not stupid though.)

The door creaked, Everyone looked at the two girls. Setsuna gasped as She saw the scene before her. Naruto held a huge sword with runes on it, the runes glowing. Harry held the Bow and Arrow with Diamonds embedded in them, also glowing. Hinata held the Whip, Again also glowing. The only other weapons in the room that were not glowing were on the floor. A Kunai, a Tessen with sapphires embedded, and a Sword with Rubies in it laid on the floor.

Jade walked over to Naruto and took the sword from him and looked him right in the eye. He gasped as he saw for the first time a very serious look on Jades face. Setsuna was the same , instead walking over to Hinata and Harry , Taking both from them. the rest stared in shock at the scene before them.

" We need you all to follow us to the Kitchen. We will discuss everything there." Jade said, as though to keep her calm. Ron went to say something, only to have Harry hold him back shaking his head. The group followed silently to the kitchen, Never noticing that Setsuna had grabbed the rest of the weapons in the room.

When They finally made it back to the kitchen, They all sat down silently. Tenten looked at Setsuna and Jade in confusion, when she saw the weird look on their face.

"All of you have disappointed us", Jade said first, " There was a reason why the door was locked, Why we had put do not enter on the door." Setsuna picked up one of the weapons .

" These weapons are not the normal type of weapons. They choose there master. They choose who they serve and always know at least 2 hundred years ahead of time", She looked at Naruto, Then Hinata, Then Harry, " When you guys entered the room, you were in Danger. When you guys touched the Weapons, You could have died right then and there. Luckily enough, You three were chosen ones."

"Who all are the chosen ones?" Harry asked, looking Setsuna in the eye.

"You, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Draco, and ... Sasuke." Everyone in the Naruto world, except Itachi, gasped.

"He's gone. There's no way he can get the weapon." Naruto said, trying to keep himself in check.

"He mat be gone in your mind, but trust me he isn't gone. Anyways, The reason we really wanted to call you here was beacause of the new rules we are putting down." Jade said, Looking at the piece of paper setsuna had given her.

"Rule one: NO entering room 133. You guys already broke that rule.

Rule two: No trying to kill each other.

Rule three: No Pranks that aren't approved by Myself or Setsuna.

Rule four: No Stealing stuff.

And Rule five: Stay out of our weaponry room, you have one."

Setsuna snorted at the last one. It had been Jades Idea. " You guys can leave now." Setsuna said, " Except you five." She pointed at Harry, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Draco.

"We need to talk."

A/N: Ha Ha. Cliffy. Though I will give a glimpse of the next chapter. One line.

_Hinata gasped, Naruto flinched and The rest went wide eyed, " What do you mean your going to Die?" _

So Who is going to die? Whats going on? What's up with the Sasuke Problem?

Review and find out.


	4. The way the cookie crumbles

A/N: Hey everybody. Long time no hear. I know everyone is sitting there going "OH YOU UPDATE NOW!" haha. Well, I went on a very long writers block. I hated it. Lol. I AM BACK! So lets get this story rolling!

Chapter 4- That's the way the cookie crumbles

Setsuna looked at the group and sighed.

"You five have a job. A role you must play in this upcoming war. Seeing as Jade and I are probably the last of our kind. We have to make sure that if something were to happen to us…. We would have our stuff straightened out." Naruto made a face, but did not say anything. Jade caught that instantly.

"You five found your weapons today. By pure accident. Just by walking in the wrong room and touching them. That's how life is going to be like when we die. It's going to be you all who take over." Jade shrugged.

"Look, We are not disappointed that you found the weapons. We are afraid that this is moving too fast. Now we must teach you how to wield the weapons. Then again, with us getting ready to die….."

Hinata gasped, Naruto flinched and The rest went wide eyed, " What do you mean your going to Die?"

"Simple, hun. We live, We die and nothing can change that. But we are Going to try to stay for your sake", Jade Stated, crossing her arms and leaning back in to the chair.

"But, Jade…"

"No, Naruto", Setsuna said, sighing lightly and rubbing her eyes. " Jade is being truthful… Now our old mentor. A great man who died not to long ago. He Told us this same thing. Then he made us promise something… And I want this same promise." Setsuna paused and looked at the group. " I want this from all of you."

Setsuna and Jade watched as the group nodded.

"Repeat after me:" Jade said holding out her hand. And they did.

"While the sun rises in the east.

And falls in the west

I hold this promise tide and true.

If they shall fall

We shall stand tall and

Not the work they have done be part of the gone." A light shined in the room and everyone went quiet.

"Why did you do a spell on us?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and giving Setsuna and Jade dirty looks.

"It is one to bind you to the promise you made. No stupid stuff when we die." 

Setsuna said, getting a cup of coffee. Naruto sat at the table and looked seriously at Jade.

"That's not the only reason you asked for us, is it?" Jade smiled and leaned on to the table.

"Hmmmm… true. Another issue that we must talk about…. Sasuke." Every Naruto characters eyes went wide.

"He is the missing piece and We know where he is", Setsuna said, before sipping her coffee. Their eyes went wider and Setsuna snorted.

"Lets go get him!" Naruto yelled in to everyone's ear. Setsuna sighed and looked at Draco.

"We can't. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's believed to be decease father has him." All eyes went on to Draco. Jade got a frown on her face and glared at Draco.

"Now, Draco…. Did you know?"

Draco went silent and all eyes were on him.

A/N:

Tee hee. Yup. I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. ;) dodges flying items So now that I have that chapter finished……… Here's a preview for the NEW chapter.

_He pulled his shirt sleeve up and revealed a Dark mark. _

"_Why?" Setsuna said, a flame coming with those words that burned him. "I didn't know how else to help. You don't have to be good to be help._

While I'm at it, I might want to Add that ANYONE in that room can have a Dark Mark. ;) I'm out.


End file.
